Wedding of the Century Part 2
by Allison-MariaJade-Schuester
Summary: This story is about Elle and Emmett's oldest daughter Anastasia and Kalan, Paulette and Kyle's middle child.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Mom! Dad!" Anastasia Forrest called to her parents.

"What is it?" Elle Forrest asked her daughter.

"Aaron asked me to marry him and I said yes," Anastasia said.

Elle hugged her eldest daughter. Emmett Forrest was surprised. Amanda Forrest was happy for big sister.

"Daddy," Anastasia said. "Are you going to say something?"

Emmett just hugged his daughter.

"Hon," Aaron Huntington asked. "Where do you want this cabinet?"

"By the window," Anastasia said.

Aaron and his father, Warner Huntington the third, put the cabinet by the window. They high fived when they finished putting the cabinet down. Kalan, Paulette and Kyle's middle son was there helping Anastasia and Aaron move. He was in love with Anastasia but he didn't know how to tell her.

She seems perfectly happy with Aaron, Kalan thought.

Anastasia was in love with Kalan but she said yes to Aaron. Enid Huntington was talking to Elle. Warner kissed Enid on her cheek. Aaron smiled at his parents. He hoped that Anastasia and him would be like that someday. Paulette, Kyle, James (their oldest), Michelle (another middle child) and Elizabeth (their youngest) were helping with the move. So were Eric and Vivianne Woods.

After everything was done, Elle ordered six pizzas. Kalan sat on one side of Anastasia and Aaron sat on the other side. It made Anastasia feel sick. She excused herself from the table and ran into the hall outside the apartment door. Elle ran after her eldest.

"Ana, honey," she said. "What's wrong?"

"I am thinking I made a mistake," Anastasia said. "I am marrying the wrong guy."

"Do you love Aaron like a brother?" Elle asked.

"Yes," Anastasia said. "I love Aaron like a brother. I love Kalan more than a friend."

Elle hugged her daughter.

"You are coming home with your dad and I," Elle said.

So that's what Anastasia did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elle called Enid and told her that the engagement was off because Anastasia loved Aaron like a brother. Enid was okay with it because she knew that Elle's daughter lover her son like a brother. The following morning, Aaron went to visit Anastasia.

"Hey," Anastasia said when she opened the door.

"Hey," Aaron said.

"I guess your mother told you," Anastasia said.

"That you're in love with someone else?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah," Anastasia said. "That."

"Kind of surprised me," Aaron said. "Why did you say yes to me when you are in love with someone else?"

"I thought the guy I loved didn't love me back," Anastasia said.

"So I was just a waiting place?" Aaron said.

"No," Anastasia said. "You weren't."

"So what was I?" Aaron asked.

"You are and always will be my first boyfriend," Anastasia said. "Can we still be friends?"

"I guess," Aaron said. "So who keeps the apartment?"

"I will since my name is on the lease," Anastasia said. "You will find someone that will love you more than me."

Anastasia handed the engagement ring back. Then they hugged. Aaron left. Michelle, Elizabeth and Amanda took Anastasia out for the day.

"How did Aaron take it when you gave him the engagement ring back?" Michelle asked.

"He was okay with it," Anastasia said. "We decided to remain friends."

"That's good," Amanda said. "Guess now you can tell Kalan that you are in love with him." 

"I don't want to say something and have him run away," Anastasia said.

"Aaron and Anastasia are no more," James said to Kalan.

"So?" Kalan asked.

"I know that you love Anastasia," James said. "You can't fool me."

"Does she feel the same way about me?" Kalan asked.

"Let's call Michelle and ask," James said.

So James called Michelle. He asked if Anastasia loved Kalan.

"Duh," Michelle said. "We have to get those two together."

"Yeah," James said. "Get everyone in on it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Michelle and James got Paulette, Kyle, Elizabeth, Amanda, Elle, Emmett, Vivienne, Eric, Warner, Enid and Aaron in on the plan to get Kalan and Anastasia together. It was a long couple of weeks trying to figure out how.

Finally the night arrived. Amanda told Anastasia that she wanted to go out to a restaurant for their annual sister dinner. Amanda told her big sister to wear a dress.

James called Kalan to tell him to dress nice for their annual sibling dinner. So that is what Kalan and Anastasia did.

Anastasia was surprised that Amanda ordered a limo for the night.

_It's just our annual monthly sister dinner, _she thought. _ Amanda didn't need to go all out._

Kalan was also surprised that his siblings ordered a limo for the night, as well.

_Something must be up,_ he thought. _Something definitely must be up._

Anastasia was surprised that the limo driver told her to put a blindfold on.

"Why do I have to put a blindfold on?" Anastasia asked.

"I was just supposed to tell you to put the blindfold on," the driver said.

So Anastasia put on the blindfold. The limo stopped in front of the restaurant. Kalan's limo pulled up around the same time. He also had a blindfold on. James came out of the restaurant as did Amanda. They took their siblings hand and led them to the patio near the lake. They sat Kalan and Amanda down.

"Amanda," Anastasia said. "This is not funny. What are you up to?

"James," Kalan said. "I know something is up."

Amanda and James took the blindfolds off their siblings. Kalan and Anastasia looked at each other.

"Hey," Anastasia said.

"Hey," Kalan said.

"We wanted to get you two together," James said.

"We know that you two feel the same way about each other," Amanda said. "So enjoy. Everything is already paid for."

James and Amanda left. Kalan and Anastasia started talking.

"I wonder when they planned this," Kalan said.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Anastasia said.

"So what Amanda said about the two of us feeling the same way about each other," Kalan said. "Is it true?" 

"I love you," Anastasia said. "I have loved you for a really long time."

"I feel the exact same way," Kalan said.

That night, Kalan and Anastasia went to Kalan's apartment in the same limo.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kalan and Anastasia had been going out for a year. They loved each other with every fibre of their beings. Kalan thought it was time to take their relationship to the next level. So he went to the jewelry store to buy the most perfect heart diamond ever. Plus it would have to pink too.

Kalan and Anastasia had everyone (family and friends) come to dinner that night. Anastasia had no idea that Kalan was going to ask her to marry him in front of family and friends.

"Is everything ready, hon?" Anastasia asked.

"Yes, babe," Kalan said.

Soon everyone started arriving. Elle and Emmett and Amanda were first, followed by Paulette, Kyle, James, Elizabeth, Michelle, Vivienne, Eric, Enid, Warner and Aaron. Amanda and Aaron started dating the same day as Kalan and Anastasia and they were engaged. Everyone knew Kalan was going to propose to Anastasia around dessert time.

"This food is really good," Vivienne said.

"Thanks Aunt Vivienne," Anastasia said. "Kalan helped me make it."

It was dessert time. Kalan and Anastasia served the dessert. After the dessert was done, Kalan was acting strange.

"Honey," Anastasia asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kalan said. "There is one thing I want to ask you though."

"Ask away," Anastasia said.

"Well," Kalan said. "We've been going out for a year now. I think it's time to take our relationship to the next level."

"Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?"Anastasia asked.

Kalan got down on one knee and opened the ring box that he took out of his pocket.

"Anastasia Elle Maria Forrest, will you marry me and make me the happiest man that I know?" Kalan asked.

"YES!" Anastasia said. "Yes, I will marry you!"

Kalan slipped the ring on Anastasia's finger. They kissed. Everyone clapped.

"Finally," Elle said.

Everyone laughed.


End file.
